memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
ShiKahr
thumb|The city of ShiKahr at night.ShiKahr was the capital city of the Confederacy of Vulcan, located on the edge of Vulcan's Forge. ( ) This city was located in the ShiKahr District. ( , remastered) History The primary facilities of the Vulcan Science Academy were located on the outskirts of ShiKahr. ( ) The city was also home to the ShiKahr Academy. ( }}) During the age of Surak, it was also home to the Vulcan Space Institute. ( }}) The Vulcan artist T'Nare made a famous painting of ShiKahr, ShiKahr Sunrise. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) ShiKahr was the birthplace of Spock, son of Sarek, and the location of the family home. ( ) The was named after the city. ( ) The city was destroyed by multiple Borg vessels in the 2381 Borg invasion. It was reduced to slag, vapor, and rubble. ( |Lost Souls}}) Overview The city was built over artesian wells and through the use of solar power; water was easily pumped to all parts of ShiKahr. This meant that they did not irrigate the outdoor gardens whilst the water table was low, there was adequate water for a small greenhouse. They made use of recycling which included the water from the shower which was cleaned after which it was filtered and added to the system. ( ) Beyond the outskirts of ShiKahr was a small shrine which housed the city's dead. There were no bodies located at the shrine but instead consisted of merely polished black markers, each of which were inscribed with two names; the first being the name which the deceased was known to all which was written in modern Vulcan and the second was the family name that was written in an ancient script. The markers did not contain the actual physical remains of the dead as the sand was too soft as well as shifting for burial. Instead, the deceased were cremated with their ashes scattered to the desert wind. ( }}) Structure Artisan Quarter This region of the city held the best artists on the planet Vulcan and was similar to the Old Quarter in that travellers had to look carefully in order to obtain a valuable craft instead of a replicated Ferengi knockoff. Amongst the actual artists, there were several renowned masters that still made their home in this quarter. S'wek was noted to have resided in the Artisan Quarter along with T'rel. Old Quarter This part contained most of the oldest architecture in the city and was where Vulcans had gone through great lengths to keep at close to its original ancient design as possible. Within this region was the Suta temple which was given special care even though few Vulcans worshiped there any more. However, despite this being the case, it held a special place in the city's history was it was one of the first areas that allowed Surak along with his followers to preach there publicly. Many people came to the Old Quarter in order to learn more about Vulcan history but the sheer number of tourists along with visitors had resulted in it being an odd combination of history and modernity. Subspace links rested in ancient minerats whilst merchants weighed out kevas trinkets on antique balances during the time they were recording transactions on top quality PADDs. A number of good quality hotels and inns were also found in this quarter though one had to deal with tourist junkets along with guided tours. The Vulcan residents of the area tended to avoid the quarter during the time tourists were around as they were constantly asked to have their holo taken which most Vulcans consider the action being rude. The Tav'Sal'Nava hotel was located in this area. Outskirts Area Public Gardens Vulcan Council Chambers The Council Chambers was also home to the Hall of Voices. Note :Several variant spellings have appeared in numerous sources, including "Shi'Kahr", "shi'Kahr", "ShirKahr", "Shirkar", and "Shi-Kar". The spelling "ShiKahr" is from the script for "Yesteryear," the original appearance of the name. Connections * category:vulcan settlements